1. Technical Field
This device relates to elevator doors generally and to an elevator hoistway and car door lock and coupling particularly.
2. Background Art
Elevators doors are configured in basically the same ways: each elevator car has one or more center or side opening doors to protect passengers as the car moves; and each landing has one or more hoistway doors that are configured similarly to the car doors to prevent passengers from entering the hoistway when the car is not at the landing.
The hoistway and car doors are opened and closed by a door operating unit. The unit is disposed atop an elevator car and is attached to each car door via a complicated mechanical linkage. Each car door, in turn, is coupled, at the proper time, by a pair of rollers that clamp a vane attached to the hoistway doors.
Hoistway doors are locked when the elevator is not at the landing to prevent passengers from entering the hoistway. If the elevator car is at the landing and is preparing to load or discharge passengers, the hoistway doors must be unlocked. The door operating unit lowers a retiring cam that engages and rotates a linkage to unlock the hoistway doors.